


Imagine…Brett Putting On A Show While Fucking You On The Bleachers

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Watching Brett train always gets you going. But when he finally gives you what you want, someone else gets their pleasure from watching you.





	Imagine…Brett Putting On A Show While Fucking You On The Bleachers

“Brett! I’m bored”.

He sighed, turning around, panting and sweating as he smirked at you.

“I’m practising, y/n”.

You pouted at him, whining audibly.

He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Really? You’re that desperate?”

You nodded like a child, knowing Brett was going to cave in.

And he did, dropping the lacrosse stick and walking over to where you were sat on the bleachers.

He stood in front of you, kneeling on the row below, hands trapping you as he leaned forward, making you move back until you hit the bench behind you.

“Open up then”, he whispered, his voice filled with lust.

You smirked, quickly undoing your belt and shoving your pants and underwear down, letting your already hard cock spring free, your ass aching to be touched by Brett.

He chuckled as you spread yourself over to bench, ass in the air, eager and waiting.

Brett of course didn’t waste any time.

He’d been able to smell your list for the past hour.

He was astonished he’d kept himself from striding over, ripping your clothes off and taking you.

But now, with you offering, he couldn’t turn you down at all.

He hauled you up, your back off the bench as he threw your legs over his shoulders, settling his face between your legs.

“Quick and dirty. Understood?”

You nodded, knowing how rough Brett got when you were needy.

Which was exactly what you needed in that moment.

His head dipped right between your legs, his tongue immediately probing into your ass.

Your cock twitched each time his tongue jabbed into you, Brett’s pace fast and desperate.

He was always so eager to get inside you right away, but Brett’s girth made it a little difficult.

So he’d rush to get you stretched open, two fingers plunging in, scissoring and stretching, as he did right now.

It didn’t take long for him to be done, your ass ready and willing to take his cock easily.

He spit onto your hole, getting it wet before he lined his length up and sank in.

Your breath caught in your throat as he began thrusting hard and fast, your mind racing with nothing but the feeling of your cock twitching, his cock sliding right up against your prostate with each thrust.

You were so caught up in getting fucked, you hadn’t noticed the pair of eyes on you.

But of course, Brett did.

And he knew exactly who it was.

He knew Liam had a crush on you for years.

It was one of the reasons they never got along.

Liam was pissed that Brett took the one person he’d liked, knowing damn well of Liam’s crush on you.

But for Brett, seeing Liam standing at the side of the bleachers, lust rolling off him, was all the more reason to put on a show.

To show him who you belonged to and who could never have you.

Brett began thrusting even harder, your hands clutching his biceps as you moaned his name.

One of your hands left to grip your own cock, stroking in unison with Brett’s thrusts, loving the way he filled and stretched you.

All the while, Brett had his eyes on Liam, watching as he slowly pulled his cock out of his strained pants and began stroking, observing the way you shifted on the bench with each of Brett’s thrusts, the way you stroked yourself and panted.

Liam’s hands moved fast and hard, the way you were panting, a light sheen of sweat visible on your neck and head, all making him near his climax so much faster.

Brett noticed Liam’s quiet gasps, the way he twitched as he stroked himself, knowing the beta was close.

And he knew he’d make Liam burst if he saw you cum.

So Brett leaned down, licking a stripe up your neck as he kept fucking you, getting a taste of your salty skin, before he began nibbling along your neck and on your earlobes, fangs bared slightly.

You knew he’d never bite into you hard, but the feeling of his werewolf teeth was like the ultimate kink to you, and once again, it didn’t fail to throw you off the edge.

Your ass clenched around Brett as you felt the coil snap, your cock shooting rope after rope of cum all over your shirt, a groan leaving you.

Brett’s thrusts faltered, before he halted as he growled, cumming deep inside you, his face buried in your neck.

You could only hear the sound of your heart thudding, and the panting of Brett above you.

But Brett had a smirk on his face, listening as Liam grunted, before he heard the zipping of pants and the sound of Liam running through the grass and away from the field.

He pulled out a minute later, quickly wiping up your ass with his lacrosse shirt, shoving it into his bag as he pulled up his shorts.

He let you borrow his clean shirt, before you walked down the bleachers and to the parking lot.

As he drove away, he couldn’t help but wonder where he could fuck you next time, so Liam could watch.

It was always fun to screw around with him, and if he got to fuck you at the same time, well, that just made it all the more better.


End file.
